Attack of the Fandoms!
by Arkham Phoenix
Summary: Cat Harry? Check! Super heroes galore? Check! Enough crack O.D. a to whale? Check! This is the brain child of two sleep deprived teenage girls. This understandable confusion is sure to bring a smile to your face and if not it will befuddle enough people to make it worth our while!
1. Meow!

Attack of the Fandoms

**Author's Note: Hey there Loves! Well this is a chain story with Sai'mne and I. It is random drabbles with random characters that will somehow all be linked. Sai'mne and I aren't allowed to read the other's chapter until posted, so this will be fun. I hope you enjoy!**

**To Sai'mne and anyone else who is wants to read the rules:**

**Chapter must be written after 12am**

**Cannot show the other writer until posted**

**Drabble so chapter must be at least under 1000 words unless you get carried away of course**

**Try to keep the next update within at least a week or two during the summer and a month during the school year**

**And last but not least, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything…unless…Nope, don't own.**

**Warning: There might be some Yaoiness in later chapters which is (GuyXGuy) so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then please turn back. Rated T for now for language and suggestive adult themes. Rating might change from later chapters. **

Chapter One: Me-ow!

"Hey, don't touch me there!"

"But I thought you liked that." The man purred seductively into the ear of the other person.

"Alright, but get it over with."

"Someone's eager."

"Shut up! A-ah!"

"You know you like it." He could see the other person's domineering smirk. "Now be a good boy and be quiet before you know who hears us."

"I would be able to if you would just—Ah…oh Merlin."

"No, just me."

"Stop stalling!"

"Stop squirming." The other man countered.

"This is ridiculous."

"Of course it is, but that's what makes it fun, now hold on. This is going to hurt."

"Ah! Merlin. Damn. You!"

"Just relax and the pain will subside."

"I hope so, now continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to get all prissy about it."

"Ah-ugh…Argh…F-faster!"

"God it's so tight. How do you feel?"

"Better actually. The Bre-athing…helps."

"Hold on…I'm almost done."

"I can feel it."

"Hold it…Argh."

"Ah!"

"There…done." There was a moment of silence as just the sound of heavy breathing hung in the air. "Oh don't look so embarrassed. It wasn't that bad."

"I know…It's just that I don't feel right with you know coming out between my legs."

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me take care of—"

"What the hell is going on here?" The two men turned around at the new voice in the room. The man that burst in was now gaping at the scene.

"Hey Batsy, home so soon?" The Joker's scars elongated his smile, but it didn't tear Batman's eyes off of the young man standing beside the Joker with little black cat ears sticking out from his unruly mess of black hair. Tight black leather corset, accented by ivy green lace to match those glistening mossy eyes, hugged around his thin waist. The licentious garment accentuated every curve in the desirable young man. The twitching cat tail did not go unnoticed.

Batman could not hide the redness that crept onto his face. His belt around him suddenly felt too tight. He finally caught his breath, regaining his sense of mind before he sputtered out, "Ha-Harry?"

"Meow?"

TBC…?

Author's Note: Oh you dirty minds, Joker was only trying to help Harry put on a cat suit! Well I hoped you enjoyed and take care! Good Luck Lia with the next chapter! I'm going to go pass out now in a pile of empty coke bottles *nods head* Oyasuminasai! -Yue Sai


	2. Piano Man?

**Hello ladies and gentleman! It's now my turn to continue this lovely little story! Just be warned that I'm not quite considered sane at my best moments, let alone at mid-night hyped up on caffeine and cheese cake. Now this isn't the worst I could have created so count your selves lucky! But if this does somehow make you lose your mind, my roommate at the asylum was just transferred to a new room so I have space if you need it. Not sure why they moved, something about some demon girl trying to eat her? What's that about? Anyway…..Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Neither half o Arkham Phinoex owns or makes money off of Harry Potter, Batman, The Justice League, Hetalia or anything else that might be mentions in this story. If we did don't you think that we would have combined them in cannon instead of writing a fanfic about it? Please don't sue us, we don't have jobs so no money would be gained.  
**

"Harry, what the-"Batman was cut off as a large blue, and red mass collided with him.

"!" the figure cried hugging the dark knight tightly around the waist.

"Superman, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come for a hug?"

"No"

"But I want a hug!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No…damn you…" Batman smirked at his triumph and turned back to the Joker only to find that he and Neyko-Harry had disappeared. Batman turned back towards Superman.

"Great! You let them get away!"

"How did I let them get away?"

"You distracted me with a hug!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did- do you hear that?" Batman asked looking around confused.

"Hear what?"

"The piano music!" Batman exclaimed throwing his arms around wildly to emphasize his point. Superman stared at the crazed bat.

"You mean him?" He asked pointing to a dark haired, regal looking man seated at a grand piano, fingers elegantly tapping away at the keys. Batman stared in shock.

"When did he get here?"

"I've been here the whole time." the man answered. Before batman could answer a woman with long brown hair in a green and white dress strode into the room with a frying pan held securely in one hand.

"Roderick?"

"Yes Elizaveta?" the newly dubbed Roderick asked.

"Wrong fandom." she said bluntly. Roderick looked around briefly before standing.

"So it is." He then turned and left, pulling Elizaveta along behind him. Batman and Superman stared after them.

"What was that about?" Superman asked.

"I don't know…but that woman was hot as hell." Batman replied. A frying pan flew back towards him and hit him on his head, causing him to stumble backwards and trip into a rabbit hole. Superman stared after his friend.

"What just happened?" he asked to the air.

"Fan girls, my poor, misguided friend, the fan girls have taken over" replied a blond man carrying in a polar bear. Superman nodded and the man disappeared.

"What the hell is a fan girl?"

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've brought other fandom's into this madness! Also pie will given to the lucky viewer who knows who the man at the end is! But not you V cause you already know, right? Well have fun creating the next chapter! Bye to the Bye now! Don't get eaten! Hehe…I wonder what people taste like? Pie to anyone willing to be a sacrifice to my curiosity! Please review! Or I will eat you any way! CIAO!**


	3. Yummy!

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay there. I got my computer confiscated after 11, so I couldn't write it after 12 like I normally do, so part of this is written at 3am in the morning and the other part was written at 3pm in the afternoon. I know, broken a rule, but to be fair I had no choice. Well Other than that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Ahhhhhh! Alfred!" Batman felt himself falling through the hole into complete darkness until suddenly, something had caught him. The speed of his fall had lessened as he was able to inspect his surroundings. Various objects surrounded him.

He kept falling until finally, his feet reached the ground of the tiled floor.

"Where the hell am I?" he mumbled to himself. An abrupt hand came down to clamp over his mouth, dragging him down to the ground with a large thump.

"Shh…" He stayed frozen with bewilderment, "What are you? Are you a new capital project?"

Batman slapped the hand away and turned around to look at a young girl with her dark hair braided and a bow and arrow drawn pointing to him.

"Project? I'm Batman."

"What district are you from?" The girl didn't lower her weapon.

"I'm from Gotham."

"Gotham?" The girl eyed Batman curiously. Before he could explain, there was banging on the door behind him.

"Katniss! Don't trust them! Run, get out of here!" the voice cried. Batman turned to the door behind him, briefly wondering how he could have missed the sight of it before. The size of it only came up to his knee.

"What the—Argh!"

"Peeta, hang in there!"

"You shot me!" Batman howled, holding his shoulder in which an arrow protruded from his armor. He ducked feeling the edge of the blade wiz by his head, striking the wall behind him.

"Let Peeta go!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Batman dodged yet another blow.

"Katniss!" The voice cried again, "Run!"

"I won't leave you!" the girl, apparently named Katniss, reached into her pocket bringing out a small bottle. Batman leaned heavily against the wall, watching as the girl took a small sip of the clear liquid from her container. To his amazement, she shrunk in size, coming to his shin. She ran past him and through the door, slamming it behind her. The bottle was left behind long forgotten.

"Hmm…" Batman clutched the bottle in his gloved hand, not covered in blood and then looked back at the door. Should he follow them? He was in no state to fight her. He was wounded and bleeding profusely.

"Are you ok?" Batman looked up to see something sparkling brightly. It almost reminded him of a fairy.

"Who are you?" Batman squinted from the bright light. When the light came closer he was able to make out the shape of a young man. His white button up shirt was open as his chest inhumanly glistened like a diamond.

"I'm Edward."

"Team Jacob!" A cry came from nowhere as Edward was tackled to the ground by another young man. He was tanner with dark hair as he morphed to look like an overlarge wolf on steroids.

The wolf growled as the man beneath him bared his fangs, hissing his displeasure.

"Bella will never be yours!" The wolf snapped his jowls, almost ripping the flesh of the other.

"Where are all you crazy maniacs coming from?" Batman sunk to the floor, trying to keep from losing more blood.

"Pstt, Batsy." Batman looked up only to find himself gaping at the sight. "You don't look too well, Batman. You should get that wound cleaned out before it gets infected."

"I didn't know you were a doctor, Harry." countered Batman to the Neko-Harry sitting nonchalantly on a tree branch with a Cheshire smile.

"Why, did you want me to tend to your wounds?" Harry stretched out lazy across the branch. Batman couldn't help but notice the way his black tail twitched ever so slightly while his ears were pointed towards him.

"No, I can lick my own wounds thank you very much."

"Suit yourself." Harry stuck out his pink tongue playfully making the Bat feel the blood rushing back to his cheeks. _Stop it you idiot!_

"Well if you want to get of here, you're going to have to drink that bottle." Harry gestured to the bottle in Batman's hand, "Then go through the door."

"Are you serious? I can't go there!" Batman remembered the girl who shot him went through there.

"Aww, is the little bat afraid of a girl?"

"Am not!"

"Then prove it."

"Fine." Batman uncapped the bottle, eyeing it suspiciously, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"What about those two?" Batman indicated to the sparkling man and the over large wolf.

"Oh them," Harry waved his hand dismissively, "don't worry about them. They'll keep fighting until they realize that Bella's not worth it and run off together. At least that would be more interesting than the original plot."

"What?"

"Never mind, just take a drink it already." Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"Alright then," Batman inhaled deeply. _Here goes for nothing_ he thought as he tipped the bottle up, feeling the cool liquid slide down his throat. Harry watched with ominous green eyes. This was going to be fun…too much fun it should be illegal but it wouldn't be Harry's first time he broke the rules and he wouldn't mind doing it once more.

Harry Leapt down from his branch, sauntering with his hips swaying and tail moving in synchronized motion towards the now shrunken bat. Batman looked up with wide eyes at the now towering Harry. Maybe he drank too much.

Harry went to reach for him making Batman sprint in the other direction. He had no chance. He was the size of Harry's pinky finger. _Oh now would be a good time for you to barge in idiot!_ Batman thought as he was wishing for Supes to fly in.

"Aww, Batsy, I just want to play." Harry whined as he picked up the now squirming Batman, "But then again, you do look tasty."

Harry smiled to bear his sharp teeth. He raised Batman above his opened mouth, ready to devour him greedily.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

TBC…

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and good luck Lia on the next chapter!**


	4. To Hogwarts with you mortal!

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that any of the fandoms we use would have an ounce of sanity if we owned them? Really? You do?! Try telling out therapist that…ever notice that "Therapist" cut in half is "The Rapist"? Curious, No? So yeah we no own these Fandoms.**

**A/N: YES! Someone offered to be sacrificed to my curiosity! Well…they didn't really offer…forced seems to be the more accurate term…eh, who cares? I still found out! So happy…So enjoy the next chapter! Or not…but you should cause I know where you live and have many more recipes to try out if you dislike it…**

Suddenly a thin man with blond hair tackled Harry to the ground.

"Kyouya! I've been looking all over for you!" the man exclaimed. Harry turned and looked at the blond.

"I'm not Kyouya! How many times do I need to tell you this Tamiki? Kyouya is over there!" Harry pointed over his shoulder. Tamaki smiled then ran off in the direction Harry pointed. After he left, Harry looked around for his meal.

"God damn it! Where did you go!"

Meanwhile Batman had gone through the door. He was now standing in a large purple room with two thrones in the center. Suddenly a hole opened up and out walked the red queen and Superman in a dress. they took a seat in the thrones and stared at him.

"What do you want mortal?" The queen asked. Batman stared at Superman.

"You look good in a dress, Clark…"Batman said. Then Superman started to cry.

"I knew it! You only want me for my body!" Superman continued to sob.

"Good job Bat-bastard, you made him cry, to Hogwarts with you!" the queen exclaimed. Batman blinked. He was no longer in the purple room, but outside a large stone castle. Batman turned around to the sound of feet running towards him. He saw hysterical brunet running towards him. The man lunged, locking his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist and crying into his shoulder.

"I'M SO SORRY!" the man screamed in his ear before detaching himself from the bat and running off. Batman stared in wonder as the man grew gills and dived into the lake. The man's head popped up again and shouted one last "I'M SORRY!" before disappearing beneath the water.

A sharp pain shot up his leg. He looked down to find a chibineko-Harry with his sharp little teeth sunk into his leg. He shook his leg but couldn't dislodge the blood-thirsty creature. Finally he ran and jumped in the lake, hoping that, because cats hate water, the damned thing would let go of him. His Plan worked and the Chibineko-Harry scrambled towards the surface. Batman swam deeper into the lake until he came upon a pink pony happily swimming long. The pony spotted him and swam over.

"Friendship is magic!" it exclaimed.

"What?"

"Friendship. Is. Magic. Your friend needs you, so you must use magic to save you."

"Oh NO! My friend is in danger!"

"Yes now you must go to them! quickly!"  
"Yes I must save them! Cause I'm the Hero!"

"Quick! They are that way!" the pony pointed north, then disappeared. Batman ran north…

"BATMAN TO THE RESCU—CRAP!"

…and proceeded to run off a cliff.

**A/N: How's that for a cliff hanger? Well, have fun with the next chapter V! BTW DID YOU KNOW THAT THE HUMAN BODY CAN BE DRAINED OF BLOOD IN 8.6 SECONDS GIVEN ADIQUITE VACCUMING?! Review are always appreciated and so are flames for I love fire for all the wrong reasons! Also! does anyone else know where to get good throwing knives? Mine are starting to rust…or maybe that's just dried blood? I can never tell…then again…people don't rust…people bleed…bleed…blood…yummy! Ciao!**


End file.
